It is often desirable to expand the information storage capacity of an information handling system. For example, an information storage system may be externally coupled to an information handling system for providing a reliable mass storage system for storing large quantities of information such that the mass storage system is scalable to accommodate increasing the overall storage capacity of the mass storage system by adding a number of storage devices (e.g., disk drives or the like storage media) to the mass storage system as storage capacity requirements increase. Typically, the number of storage devices that may be included in the mass storage system exceeds the number of storage devices that an information handling system is capable of directly utilizing internally. For example, Fibre Channel (formerly known as Fiber Channel) is a standard promulgated by the Fibre Channel Association (FCA) for connecting storage systems to information handling systems. A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a mass storage system having a large number of storage disk drives typically compliant with a Fiber Channel standard. Under a Fibre Channel standard, a RAID storage system may utilize up to 127 disk drives for storing a large quantity of information. Typically, a mass storage system such as a RAID system provides high speed data transfer rates, high reliability, and scalability in a storage system external to an information handling system such as a server that controls and accesses the mass storage system. However, the features and performance of such a mass storage system have yet to be applied internally to an information handling system, even on a lesser scale. Utilization of mass storage system technology and topologies internal to an information handling system would allow the information handling system to easily accommodate an increasing number of storage devices with increasing storage capacity requirements. Furthermore, utilization of both internal and external mass storage system topologies in an information handling system would allow the information handling system to easily utilize external storage systems as the storage limits of the internal system are reached. Thus, there lies a need for an information handling system having an internal storage system that is scalable by utilization of mass storage system topologies and that is further scalable beyond the limit of the internal system by being configurable to accommodate both internal and external mass storage system topologies.